


All Shapes & Sizes

by RumbleFish14



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M, Smut, Teasing, Thick Woman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 08:11:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11642478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RumbleFish14/pseuds/RumbleFish14
Summary: NORMAN IS TIRED OF SKINNY, BONEY WOMEN AND FINALLY FINDS A THICK WOMAN WHO FEELS AND LOOKS BETTER THAN ANYONE ELSE HE HAD EVER BEEN WITH





	All Shapes & Sizes

People watching was one of his favorite things to do. Just sitting outside his favorite coffee shop, waiting for his drink and watching the world. Seeing how people would interact with each other and strangers. Seeing the way they moved and talked, how they walked and what they did when they thought no one was looking. 

 

Norman glanced at his watch for the second time, down fall of having a coffee date was waiting for her to show up. Of course he had never met her before, he was being set up by one of his friends. Mark, his friend, had told him he had been single for far too long and decided it was time for him to start dating again

 

Once Mark started on something it was rare that he would just give us. So here he was, twiddling his thumbs, waiting for her to arrive. A tap on the shoulder made him turn around to see a beautiful woman. Long blonde hair to her shoulders, small breasts and even a smaller waist, no ass to speak of. He groaned inwardly but stood up and smiled.

 

"Hey, its nice to finally meet you. I'm Norman."

 

She pulled him in for a hug and when he touched her he compared it to how hugging a skeleton must feel like. Nothing but bones, no curves to hold onto or an ass to squeeze. She was as thin as a stick.

 

"Norman, yes its so good to meet you. I'm Vanessa."

 

He motioned to the chair and she took a seat, she was beautiful but he thought that about everyone. He wasn't a fan of heavy make up or fake boobs, didnt like fake people and she seemed to be surreal. He liked different once in awhile and all these dates had been the same, skinny after skinny after skinny.

 

The date had gone well but he didnt feel any connection to her. But he gave her his number anyways and they said their goodbyes and she left. Leaving him alone with his thoughts until Mark showed up. Smiling wide.

 

"So, how was it?"

 

Norman rolled his eyes, "what's with the super skinny chicks?"

 

Mark laughed, "you're kidding me right. Ive seen the women you used to date and they look just like them."

 

He guessed that was true but it was still boring, "yeah but she didnt even have an ass man, just not what I wanted."

 

"And what did you want, a fat chick?"

 

Norman shook his head, "size don't matter to me man but no fat chicks."

 

Mark laughed, "see, that's what I thought."

 

Norman sat back in his chair, rubbing over his eyes. This was never going to work. Not this way. 

 

He saw her out of the corner of his eye and turned to see her fully. His mouth dropped open and his body started to heat up, she wasn't like anything he had ever had before. She was different in every way. 

 

Mark followed his eyes and snorted, "gross man, she's fat."

 

Norman punched his arm, "no she isn't, she's beautiful."

 

She had long, dark red hair. Her breasts very large and her thighs nice and thick, her ass just the perfect size for his hands, maybe a little bigger. His heart was hammering in his chest, he felt nervous and excited at the same time. She was not his usual type but she was now and he wanted to meet her.

 

Norman got up but Mark grabbed his arm, "you are actually gonna go over there?"

 

Norman shrugged him off, "well why not?"

 

"She's heavier than you man, come on you don't like that."

 

He glared at him, "I'm sure liking it now Mark, just look at her. All those curves and that ass, her chest is huge."

 

He licked his lips, walking slowly across the street. His usual calmness was gone and he was filled with anxiety and worry, what if she said no to him or didnt even let him speak, just shrugged him off?

 

Norman stopped when he was right next to her. Those brown eyes meeting his own, a little smile in the corner of her mouth made him loose all train of thought, his mouth opening and closing trying to force words to come out.

 

"....Hi." Norman mumbled.

 

She smiled, "hi yourself."

 

He swallowed, trying to act like he wasn't star struck, "uh, I was wondering if I could buy you coffee."

 

She looked at him with weary eyes, "why?"

 

"Because you are beautiful and I would love to buy you coffee."

 

Norman smiled, feeling his heart flutter in his chest, hoping and praying that she wouldn't turn him down and make him feel stupid for asking in the first place.

 

"You don't even know my name."

 

He blushed, "yeah, hadn't gotten that far yet but I'm Norman."

 

"Donna, you sure you don't have me confused with someone else, like them?" she pointed to the group of beautifully skinny women sitting at the next table. All with their eyes on him and there mouths hanging open. 

 

He looked at them and felt nothing, no pull or desire to meet any of them. Not like he felt with her, "believe me, I'm sure."

 

Donna didnt know what to do, she was not use to sexy guys like Norman coming up randomly to buy her coffee. Mainly because she had a woman's body and wasn't a size zero, it was acceptable to men. They liked no curves or skin, fat or muscle of any kind. She had heard it her whole life.

 

"Okay, thank you."

 

Norman smiled and stepped up beside her to pay for her coffee and grab one of his own. Nodding to an empty table and waiting for her to sit down before he took his own seat.

 

"So before I make a fool of myself, do you have a man?"

 

Donna snorted, "no, guys don't really throw themselves at me."

 

He tilted his head to the side, "why not?"

 

"Look at me Norman, guys a want a size zero, they cant handle this."

 

He laughed, "guys are stupid, I'm not into skin and bones myself and I'm sure it takes a real man to handle you properly."

 

He winked at her and watched that smile come out again, the one that made his heart jump and beat ten times faster. It made his hands sweat and he was never nervous.

 

"So, you trying to tell me you go after man thick women?"

 

He blushed, "actually no, this is kinda my first time but I still think you are beautiful and about 100 times sexier than any of them." He nodded back to that little girls table where they were still staring at him.

 

"So, just looking for a good time?"

 

He shrugged, "I don't wanna be too forward but I didnt even think Id get this far."

 

She had to work at him, see if he was lying or if he was serious buy men that date skinny women just don't come over and jump aboard the thick and curvy train for kicks. Usually it involved something mean and hateful so she had to be careful. But she couldnt ignore his own beauty, his dark hair and blue eyes, the way he couldnt or wouldn't stop looking at her.

 

"You wanna go for a ride with me, maybe somewhere less open. People keep looking at me and its annoying."

 

She grinned, "that's because you're a sexy man talking to a big woman."

 

He snorted, "don't say that, you are beautiful and they are jealous. Come on, lets take a ride on my bike."

 

"A bike huh?"

 

He nodded and held his hand out to her, "come on, give me a chance. Please."

 

She left her untouched coffee and took his hand, walking back across he street to where he had parked his bike. He seemed different then most guys, rugged and he knew what he wanted and how to get it. And right now he wanted her, for whatever reason.

 

Norman mounted the bike and helped her sit behind him. Loving that he could actually feel her pressed against his back instead of skeleton hands gripping him it was her. He smiled and started the bike, hearing her giggle from behind him, tightening her hold around him.

 

**

 

"Wow that was amazing." Donna said as he pulled the bike right in front of her house.

 

He smiled and moved off the bike to stand in front of her, "I'm happy you had a good time, so did I."

 

"Its late, I was going to make dinner. Would you like to join me?"

 

Norman grinned, holding out his arm for her to hold as they walked up the small steps, "I would love to, thank you."

 

She opened the door and they walked in, setting her bag down and motioning for him to sit down. But she turned to look at him and he was standing right behind her.

 

"Whoa.."

 

Norman cupped her face, his thumb brushing over her cheek, "you have the sexiest lips I have ever seen."

 

She blushed, trying to keep her dirty comment about sexy lips to herself, "you've been staring at them all day, you going to kiss me?"

 

He smiled, "can I?"

 

"You'd better."

 

She was pulled into his body, his large hands going around her waist. Running his hands over her curves, down to her ass and squeezing enough to make her moan. She couldnt remember the last time she had been wanted like this, just for how she was. But with him pressed so close to her, she knew he wanted to be there.

 

His tongue probed her mouth so she opened it. Sucking on his tongue and swirling it around with her own until he moaned and pulled back, resting his head against hers, breathing hard.

 

"Wow, you are good at that."

 

She smiled, "you seem nervous."

 

He laughed, "I am a little, just don't want to say the wrong thing."

 

"And what is it that you want to say?"

 

He ran his hands back over her sides, loving how he was able to hold onto her body and bring her closer to him, "your body....I fucking love it."

 

"You do, not just the big boobs?"

 

He laughed, "Oh, I love them too but not just that, but everything."

 

She blushed, "thank you. I feel a little odd with you saying that though."

 

He tilted her head to the side and ran his tongue up the length of her neck, sucking her skin into his mouth to leave wet kisses all the way down to the tops of her large breasts.

 

"You shouldn't, you are so sexy I cant even tell you everything that I like, but if you let me I can show you."

 

Donna moaned, twisting her hands into his long hair and keeping him close to her chest, "you really want me?"

 

He growled and took one of her hands and put it to his cock, rubbing back and forth, "feel that, that's all for you."

 

Her legs shook, that deep ache between her legs worse the more he talked and how much he said he wanted her, "okay, show me."

 

Norman moved back and kissed her lips while he pulled her shirt over her head, his hands going around to unhook her large bra and letting it hit the floor. He took them into his hands but they were so big they spilled over, he moaned and sucked one nipple into his mouth. Sucking it until it hardened and he moved to do the same to the next one.

 

"God, Norman."

 

He nodded and got on his knees to kiss down her belly. Running his tongue over every one of her delicious curves, his hands fumbling with the button on her jeans but he was a little nervous, he didnt want to disappoint her.

 

"Let me." Donna said and moved his hands to pop the button on her jeans.

 

Norman kissed the smooth skin above her mound, peeling the tight jeans down her legs until only her panties were left, kissing up her legs, parting them a little to lick up and up until he got to her pussy. Nuzzling her with his mouth and nose, feeling her body responding to him.

 

"Feels so good."

 

"Yes, it does." He breathed and moved her panties to the side to lick at her, feeling the slickness of her arousal on his tongue made him groan and try to get more of her into his mouth, "fuck you taste so good."

 

"Please Norman, I'm so wet right now."

 

He grinned and stood up, kissing at her mouth so she could taste herself as his fingers slipped under her panties and rubbed at her clit. Swallowing her gasp and stroking his fingers faster and faster over her. He loved when her legs parted for him, letting his fingers slide in deep.

 

"Yes!"

 

"Feel good Donna?"

 

Her hands unbuttoned his jeans and gripped him hard, stroking over his cock, "so good Norman, I have never needed it as much as I do now."

 

He moaned and watched her fist his cock, those perfect hands working him perfectly, "want me to fuck you Donna, God Id give anything to fuck you."

 

"Want you to fuck me, and I wanna ride you."

 

His hips bucked at her words that he moved so fast and bent down to pick her up, locking his arms under her ass and lifting her up to wrap her legs around his waist. Without much effort he carried her until he found her room and laid her on the bed.

 

"Strong aren't you?"

 

He smiled, "maybe I just like beautiful women in my arms."

 

She blushed, not feeling fat around him but beautiful and sexy all wrapped up together, "come show me how much you want me."

 

Norman smiled and peeled her panties down her legs, seeing her thick thighs parting made his mouth water but he was beyond anything slow now. He had to get inside her before he came all over himself. She was just too much, too sexy.

 

He got between her legs and she leaned forward to grab his cock and started to push him inside, he moaned and watched his cock disappear inside her. Closing his eyes at how perfect she felt.

 

"God, you feel so good."

 

Norman groaned and grabbed her sides, happy to have something to hold onto when he started to thrust, his fingers digging into her skin. Pushing himself in deeper.

 

"You're going so deep Norman, so deep I can feel it already."

 

He smiled and flipped them around so she was straddling his cock, her large breasts right in his face and with his hands gripping her body he let her move, "fuck me Donna, take me how you want."

 

She moaned and gripped his shoulders, her body bouncing on his cock. He had a vice grip on her sides, letting her move freely but telling her he wasn't letting go, "Norman, Norman, Norman..."

 

He felt her body tense, her walls closing in on him. He leaned forward and sucked on one of her nipples, biting it hard.

 

"There Norman, right there...yes!!"

 

He moaned and she moved forward once more before he was coming deep inside her, body so tired from being so worked up, never had he been so turned on by someone before. He pushed her hair back around her ear and kissed her lips.

 

"Fuck, I don't wanna over share but you were the best I have ever had..and I mean ever ever."

 

Donna smiled, seeing how much smaller under her he was but he didnt think she was fat or too thick. He simply like all of her, "I feel the same way, its nice when someone likes all of me."

 

He pulled here against his chest, closing his eyes as the orgasm faded for good but his body was relaxed with the weight of her body on top of him. The way she lightly kissed over his chest, "I do like all of you Donna and I hope to get to find more to like."


End file.
